Prismal the Outrageous
| sex = Male | age = 175 in 1358 DR | alignment = Lawful neutral | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = | source = }} Prismal the Outrageous was a human male wizard and cleric of Azuth. He owned and ran Chemcheaux, the most eclectic magic shop of the Realms, located in Raven's Bluff in the Vast. History Prismal was born to an otherworldly ranger father and a wu jen mother from Kara-Tur, who also had a second son. While growing up in the land of Shou Lung, his family had great wealth and influence. At age five, sohei assassins murdered his parents, took his brother (who he never saw again), kidnapped him and left him for dead in a desolate area called the Dunes of Death. For seven months, Prismal survived until he was found by monks from a nearby monastery, who took him in and trained him in their mysterious ways. Prismal bore the brands of the monks on his forearms, a leopard on his right arm and an oriental dragon on his left. When he reached the age of thirty, he discovered that the monks that mentored him had heard of a young boy who would become powerful in the mystic arts and hired sohei to take him. That boy was Prismal. Disillusioned with them, he left vowing revenge. Prismal spent many years focusing his attention on the magic arts and writing novels based on his adventures on and off of the world of Toril. He was even paid 100,000 platinum pieces to cast a curse on a man guilty of infidelity. He used this capital to start Chemcheaux with a partner, who faked Prismal's death and then took over Chemcheaux. Prismal's friends Archmeagen, Mortimer and Rhodhan helped him recover his business and he vowed to never have a partner again. He disappeared in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR when an explosion leveled the shop. Several years later, a dining and dancing club named "The Raven's Glory" was built on the same spot. Activities Prismal's human male apprentice Mortimer ran the daily operations, since Prismal was almost always away researching magic in one form or another. Description Prismal was aged 175 in the Year of the Worm, 1356 DR, but appeared 50 or 60. He was 6'2" and 170 lbs. His gray-streaked black hair and dark brown eyes hinted at his half-Shou heritage. Having developed a horrible magical curse, Prismal had an evil reputation. In fact, though he applied this spell once, he was an intense researcher in magic, diligent businessman and generally lawful citizen. Abilities Prismal was immune to many low-level spells. Possessions Prismal used a ring of protection +5, a cloak of protection +4, a ceremonial sword, a staff of the magi, and practically anything else he wanted to procure from one of his shops. =Associates= Mortimer is a mage who was in charge of Chemcheaux in Raven's Bluff. He was a gentle-natured giant of a man hailing from Calimport. Rhodhan was a cleric born on the same world as Prismal's father, a place called Pangaea. He was the bookkeeper of the shop. This handsome man and his beautiful wife had seven children, two of which were grown and married and one of those had three children of her own. Prismal was also acquainted with Gamalon Idogyr. References :From an article by slade originally printed in [[Polyhedron magazine 63|''Polyhedron issue #63, volume 11, no. 7]], September 1991, TSR, Inc..'' Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Azuth Category:Inhabitants of Ravens Bluff Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Worshipers of Azuth Category:Businessmen Category:Shopkeepers Category:Inhabitants of Shou Lung Category:Shou Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur